


Dizzy

by rhymeswithpi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BrOT4, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, OT4 if you squint - Freeform, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymeswithpi/pseuds/rhymeswithpi
Summary: Prompto thinks it's weird, maybe, to have other people there to look after him. Doesn't mean he can't appreciate it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yodepalma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/gifts), [greyskiesblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/gifts).



> I only missed Christmas by like two hours, but HERE YOU GO, GUYS. You are both awesome and deserve so much more than this <3

“Prom? You alright there?”  
“I’m fine,” he gasps, head pounding, hands on his knees. He’s exhausted, really, but he’ll be the last one to admit that. Especially after all the crap he caught this morning for oversleeping. Even Noct was up before he was. It had taken ages to fall asleep the night before. He can feel his own voice grating against his throat and swallows against the burning in vain.  
“Need a break?”  
He shakes his head and he straightens up, brushing Noct’s hand off his shoulder. He stumbles on his first step as a wave of dizziness tips the world on its side. Ok, maybe he’s a bit sick. Just a bit. A break is starting to sound like a good idea, at least until the headache subsides or he can figure out how to breathe properly. Then he can keep going, he’s sure of it.  
His knees hit the grass. When did he fall down? There’s a hand on his shoulder again, a face swimming in his vision. Something cool touches his forehead. He can tell someone’s saying something, but he can’t figure out what the words are.  
The world tilts again and he closes his eyes against the spinning. An arm catches him as he falls forward.

-

Everything just _aches_. He’s pretty sure death would be more merciful, to be honest. At very least, it might be a bit more kind. He groans against the scratchiness in his throat, and a hand finds his forehead, pulling away a damp cloth.  
“How’re you feeling there, chocobo butt?”  
He hums something in response to the hand on his face, turning into the touch. Gentle fingers thread through his hair, and the silence stretches for a few minutes.  
“Man, not even fighting me on the chocobo jab. You must be feeling pretty lousy.”  
He cracks an eye open in the dim light. He can barely make out Gladio next to him, leaning over the tiny bed. He’s still holding a book in his other hand.  
“Freaked us all out there, by the way. Well, except Iggy. I don’t think anything can bother him at this point.”  
“Wha-”  
“Don’t even think about talking right now. Just focus on getting better. And don’t pull that again, got it?”  
Prompto hums again, sound catching in his throat. He closes his eyes again as a cool cloth is laid across his forehead. Gladio’s fingers find his hair, stroking it away from his forehead. A soft sigh escapes his lips.

-  
Prompto manages to push himself upright, leaning heavily on his knees. It’s easier to breathe this way, he tells himself. Maybe if he says it enough times he’ll believe it. The door opens and Noct enters, carrying a glass of water. Water. He’s so thirsty, and with any luck it might ease the scratchiness in his throat. He reaches a hand out for it, and Noct makes sure his grip is stable before letting go.  
He tries hard not to drain the whole glass in one go, settling for small sips that do nothing to ease his throat.  
“Specs made soup, if you’re up to it.”  
He shakes his head, setting the glass clumsily on the bedside table. Noct nods and adjusts the pillows as best he can without moving him too much.  
“You scared us,” Noct says. “All of us. Iggy won’t admit to it because he’s… well, he’s Iggy, but he doesn’t go on one of his cooking benders unless he’s stressed about something. Hurry up and get better, we can’t keep up with the food. Gladio’s been sneaking it to the cats.”  
A laugh bubbles out of him, quickly turning into a coughing fit. Noct rubs his back through the worst of it, and he leans back on the pillows while he tries to regain his breath. His chest aches, breath rattling, throat burning. Noct brushes a stray hair off his face, mumbling apologies. Prompto shakes his head, wincing at the pounding in his temples. His response gets caught in his raw throat.  
“Seriously, Prom. Don’t pass out on us again. At least say something when you’re feeling sick.”  
He nods weakly and reaches for the glass on the table again. Noct presses it into his hand and waits for him to finish drinking before setting it back. Noct laces their fingers together, squeezing gently.  
“I’ll leave the lecture for Iggy. You know he lives for that stuff. I’ll go see what we have for your headache, yeah? I’ll be back in a little bit.”  
Prom settles back against the pillows as Noct leaves, closing his eyes against the dim light from the closed curtains. Some part of him is uncomfortable with the attention, not wanting his companions to see him like this, so weak he can’t take care of himself.  
“This was the best I could track down,” Noct says, handing him a blister pack. He sets a new glass of water on the nightstand before sinking into the lonely chair. “Not entirely sure what Iggy picked up for you or where he put it. He and Gladio are off getting groceries or something, I guess. Don’t know when they’ll be back.”  
He struggles with the foil backing on the package, fingers refusing to cooperate. Noct sighs and takes it back, popping the pills out and handing them back. 

-

He wakes up slowly, acutely aware of how quiet it is. Pushing himself upright, he looks around the room for the first time he can remember. It’s just the tiny bed and a single chair, a decrepit lamp on the worn nightstand. It puts out barely enough light to make out the water damage on the wall. The door is little more than a piece of fabric tacked to the doorframe. A small bathroom is tucked into the corner, hardly more than a toilet and sink. He’s not entirely sure where he is, or where the others are. He rests his head on his knees, headache lingering behind his eyes.  
It’s almost easier to wake up alone. He’s used to alone, he knows how to take care of himself. His legs shake as he crawls out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom, pausing for a minute to lean on the doorframe and regain his breath. He hates this. His own weakness disgusts him. He can’t even walk ten steps without getting winded, without getting dizzy and having to stop.  
He turns on the sink and fills the paper cup on the lip, downing the whole thing in one go. He doesn’t remember the last time he was this thirsty. His reflection stares back at him in the mirror, skin pallid, dark circles under his eyes. Has he always looked this tired? A sigh slips out of him, irritating his still-raw throat. He’s refilling the cup when the tickle in his throat turns into a cough, and it falls to the floor as the fit overtakes him.  
As he’s standing there, clinging to the sink to keep from joining the cup on the floor, a hand finds the small of his back, guides him back to bed. The blanket is drawn up to his chin, and he lets himself drift into a fitful sleep.

-  
“The fever peaked last night,” a voice says. “Broke this morning. You should eat something, regain your strength.”  
He cracks his eyes open, pleased to note the headache is mostly gone. Iggy’s focusing on his phone, scrolling every so often. He sits up and runs a hand through his hair, stomach growling. Iggy sighs, setting his phone on the nightstand before standing up.  
“Let us take care of you,” Iggy says, picking something up. “I know you’re used to doing this on your own. I understand that. I’m much the same. We’re trying to help you, Prompto. It’s not right without you bouncing around, driving us all a bit mad.”  
He nods, accepting the pills Iggy passes to him. He doesn’t struggle as much with the packaging this time, hands working with him instead of against him. Iggy hands him a glass of water, and he swallows the pills down with it. He hands the empty glass back, and Iggy disappears through the fabric door, returning moments later with a mug of soup. He raises an eyebrow at it.  
“Oh, don’t even start. The kitchen’s a bit of a disaster, and Gladio accidentally broke half the bowls. Still a bit surprised the noise didn’t wake you, if I’m completely honest. Seems you’re not the only clumsy one around here.”  
He huffs a laugh through his nose, taking the soup from Iggy. It’s thin, barely more than a broth with a few vegetables in it, but it’s warm and doesn’t irritate his throat. His stomach protests when he’s halfway through the meal, and he tries to set it on the nightstand before Iggy takes it from him.  
“We’re all just beyond the - well, I hesitate to call it a door, but we’re out there. If you need anything, just let us know, alright? We need to get back on the road, but we can wait a bit longer if you’re not up to traveling yet.”  
Iggy vanishes back through the doorway, and he lays back on the bed again. He knows he can’t afford to hold the group back much longer, but a few hours of sleep in an actual bed can’t hurt, right? A smile crosses his face as he drifts off again.

-

He leans against Gladio, eyelids still heavy with sleep. He’s not sure how he got into the car, but he’s glad they’re on the road again, where they need to be. Iggy smiles at him in the rearview mirror, and Noct changes the music to something less heavy. He smiles to himself when Gladio drapes an arm over his shoulders, tugging him closer. Maybe it’s not so bad, he thinks, having people take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> So we're a bunch of giant nerds and also run [some](https://ignisapproved.tumblr.com/) [character](https://gladiocats.tumblr.com/) [blogs](https://promptodiary.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. Check us out if you want.


End file.
